1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a knock down mattress system, and it relates more particularly to a mattress system which can be readily assembled and disassembled and which can be conveniently shipped to the consumer in disassembled form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional beds typically comprise a steel or wood frame on which a box spring is positioned. A mattress is, in turn, placed on the box spring. Beds of this type come in various sizes and can be quite bulky to package and transport.
In recent times, water beds have become popular. A typical water bed comprises a box frame, or coffer, which is designed to contain a plastic water-filled mattress. Because the pressure of the water within the mattress is equal in all directions and the water itself can be quite heavy, a suitable frame for a water bed is usually rather rigid and bulky in order to contain the water-filled mattress. The typical frame, because of its rigid nature, can also be uncomfortable to sit on. Moreover, when sitting on an edge of the bed, the user of the bed can fall backward onto the water mattress if not carefully balanced on the frame. The disadvantages of rigid water bed frames are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,716 issued to Johenning.
Another known disadvantage of water bed frames is that the hardware used to connect the frame together can puncture the water-filled mattress. The mattress is particularly vulnerable to puncture at its corner seams. One solution to possible mattress puncture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,541 issued to Johenning which teaches pliant plates for reinforcing the corners of the mattress. However, such structure adds to the cost of producing a water bed mattress.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mattress system which can be used with a water mattress, for example, and which is designed to minimize the possibility of puncturing the water bed mattress without the need for reinforcing members of any kind. It is further desirable to provide a mattress system which does not have a rigid frame but in which the mattress has a firm, compliant perimeter allowing the user to sit on the edge of the mattress comfortably. Still further, it is desirable to provide a mattress system which is assembled from individual pieces and which can be readily shipped in disassembled form using available parcel service companies or the like. Further, it is desirable to provide a mattress system which can be constructed alternatively as either a water mattress, an air mattress, coil spring mattress or a foam mattress, as preferred.